Darkness
by stari1
Summary: I can't really tell you what it's about. But pleaz R


DARKNESS  
  
The day was dark.  
  
Everyone cried.  
  
Even the sky cried.  
  
It had been raining since that day.  
  
She'd cried non-stop.  
  
She couldn't handle it.  
  
How could this happen?  
  
It was silent in the house.  
  
She could hear the clock tick.  
  
One gone.  
  
She only had one left.  
  
But that one was gone for now.  
  
Gone far, far away.  
  
That person didn't even know  
  
What had happened?  
  
She was alone.  
  
Sad and alone.  
  
How could this happen?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He just walked out of the door.  
  
BANG-BANG!  
  
THUD!  
  
He was down.  
  
He hit the pavement.  
  
She had followed him out the door.  
  
Then she saw him fall.  
  
She saw the pool of blood grow.  
  
She heard a car speed away.  
  
She heard footsteps.  
  
She felt someone grab her.  
  
Screaming.  
  
She heard herself start to scream.  
  
She grabbed for his body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hospital smelt of death.  
  
The room was full of death.  
  
Her heart was full of death.  
  
Where was he?  
  
The bed was empty.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Nurse!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes?" the nurse responded.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"I'm his fiancée."  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sorry, I have to tell you this.  
  
The man who was in that room.  
  
He has died."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now she was sitting alone in the house.  
  
She played with the ring on her finger.  
  
The ring was new.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
It was his love.  
  
He was supposed to be hers.  
  
Now he belonged to someone else.  
  
But she was still his.  
  
She would always be his.  
  
Photos of him surrounded her.  
  
Photos of him and her.  
  
Photos of her with the only  
  
Love she had left.  
  
Because he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was there walking towards her.  
  
He lifted her up.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
They walked together.  
  
Along the beach.  
  
Through the park.  
  
He led her to their spot.  
  
She loved it there.  
  
He had proposed to her there.  
  
He turned to her.  
  
His eyes met hers.  
  
"Goodbye" he said.  
  
"No, please don't leave me."  
  
"I must."  
  
"No. I'll do anything,  
  
I'll give up coffee."  
  
"I can't make you sacrifice  
  
Coffee for me."  
  
"But you're better than coffee."  
  
"Goodbye. I love you."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
He turned around and left.  
  
She began sobbing.  
  
"Don't go.  
  
I can't say goodbye."  
  
"You have to.  
  
Remember I will always be with you."  
  
This time he didn't walk away.  
  
He faded away.  
  
She reached for him.  
  
But he was gone.  
  
She woke with a start.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
It wasn't true she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked at the clock.  
  
9:00AM  
  
It was almost time to go.  
  
She went to her room.  
  
In her cupboard was a black dress.  
  
Slowly she undressed.  
  
She put the black dress on.  
  
Picking up the brush,  
  
She did her hair.  
  
She opened the door  
  
And went back to the lounge room.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about  
  
What the detective had told her.  
  
He had said to her that they'd  
  
Caught the guys who'd shot him  
  
And they'd said that they didn't  
  
Mean to shoot him.  
  
It was some kind of gang rivalry  
  
And he'd gotten in the way.  
  
This didn't make her feel any better.  
  
He had died because he had taken  
  
Her out to dinner.  
  
He had died for absolutely no reason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was time to say goodbye.  
  
The funeral was nice.  
  
But she just couldn't do it.  
  
Not with everyone watching.  
  
He was buried under a big, beautiful, strong tree.  
  
The tree reminded her of him.  
  
He was big, beautiful and strong.  
  
She waited,  
  
Everyone left her alone with him.  
  
"Goodbye Luke.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
You are my one true love.  
  
I will never forget you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Rory."  
  
She grabbed her daughter.  
  
They walked together.  
  
They walked to the gazebo.  
  
They sat on the bench.  
  
She looked down and  
  
Written on the bench was.  
  
LUKE + LORELAI 4 EVA  
  
She began to cry.  
  
"Yes we are forever," she whispered.  
  
She hugged her daughter.  
  
At least I still have you.  
  
They stood and left.  
  
  
  
END  
  
A/N: This wasn't really that good but I just needed to write it. It was suppose to be better but I got bored and so just decided to finish it quickly. I still want to know what you think though. So please R&R. 


End file.
